User blog:EndZone45/Top 10 Worst Iron Sights in MC History
These sights are so ugly that I always have to hip-fire with these weapons, and when I aim down sights, I throw up because of how ugly and obtrusive these iron sights are. ---- 10. Jolt-7 MP (MC5) I can already imagine the boatloads of people that are waiting to drop bombs on me in the comments section. But I personally believe that the Jolt's sights in MC5 are one of the worst in the game. These sights are very obtrusive, and thanks to the Jolt's high recoil (one of the few weapons in MC5 that has good recoil mechanics), the iron sights are almost unusable. Just go ahead and hip-fire this thing. So, iron sights of the Jolt, not good, obtrusive, and it's just useless thanks to the SMG default superior hip-fire accuracy. ---- 9. Schoc 33 (MC4) If I were to sum up these iron sights in just one word, and for the lack of a better one, these iron sights are... atrocious. They really are. At first glance, you may think "That's not too bad, I could use them!" But the reason they're terrible is because the Schoc has an extremely short range. And when hip-firing, even if you can't achieve one-burst kills, since this weapon is so underpowered, when you aim down sights (in MC4 you activate damage multipliers), you still can't one-burst kill somebody! And the recoil per burst is unusually high, blocking out your view of the target, and also meaning you can't see the hitmarker when one of your shots connects. And pistols move so slow when ADS, like an assault rifle. So, Schoc 33, underpowered weapon, atrocious iron sights. Period. ---- 8. VECT9 (MC4) In my experience, the VECT9 is one of the most competent assault rifles in the game, and one of my favourite weapons in the entire series. It's combination of good power and extreme range makes it a very effective weapon at mid-long range. But the iron sights of this weapon are the worst feature about it. Even more than the small magazine size at 20 rounds. In a game where there are plenty of mid-long range powerhouses, this weapon's iron sights are not workable at those ranges, and for a couple of reasons. One, these iron sights are very obtrusive. The front iron sight is fine, but then you have a thick ring surrounding the top, which blocks your view of the target, especially at mid-long range, the weapon's comfort zone. Two, the recoil per shot of the VECT9 is very high, and even though you have a good centerspeed working to keep the visual recoil under control, the iron sights rapidly move off target. That is why these iron sights SUCK. ---- 7. M249 (MC1 and MC2) These iron sights are pretty god awful. Let's be honest. There's so much going on with these sights! You have the charging handle on the right (forgive me if I get that wrong, I'm not a gun nerd), you have those rings going on on both the left and right sides of the iron sights, and then you have some numbers on them. It's almost like you have to dial your distance, and then the front iron sight is unusually low, and the frame of the front iron sight blocks it out somewhat. The M249, one of my most iffy weapons in Modern Combat history, and in my opinion, it certainly has some of the worst iron sights in Modern Combat. ---- 6. TXR-Reaper (MC3) Just like the VECT9, the TXR-Reaper is one of my favourite weapons from Fallen Nation. It was just a very consistent SMG. It had good range, extremely low recoil, moderate damage, fast reload, and a high rate of fire. But the elephant in the room was definitely its iron sights. In MC3, hip-firing is extremely effective to the point where you don't have to aim down sights, but regardless, the TXR's sights are extremely obtrusive. The front iron sight is extremely thick. Its almost like you're trying to look through a tiny black straw when you aim down sights with the TXR-Reaper. They totally block my view of the target. That's why these iron sights are absolutely atrocious. ---- 5. ACM (Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation) The ACM is a good all-round weapon in Fallen Nation. It's combination of moderate power, fair accuracy, fast reload, decent range, and high rate of fire makes it one of the most competitive assault rifles for use in close-quarters combat. However, it's iron sights are the worst thing about this weapon. While the rear sight is by no means terrible, the front sight COMPLETELY blocks out your view of the otherwise fine front sight. And yes, the word completely is capitalised for a reason. So when you stare down the sights of this weapon, it's like you have tunnel vision. And the ACM has quick, jerky recoil, meaning that the sights rapidly move off target as the weapon is continuously fired full-auto. So the ACM's sights? No good! ---- 4. Krube-37 (MC5) Honestly, #4 and #3 could go either way. For me, both of the sights are completely trash, but I chose this one as #4. Face it. These iron sights are weird as hell. To me, they look totally incomplete, as if the developers didn't even finish coding the Krube's sights, making a Red Dot Sight on this thing a must. You just have a ring, and then nothing in the center! What kind of madness is this? The actual impact point of the bullet is in the center, but still, these sights are completely trash, and weird. A weird and crappy sight for a weird and crappy gun. Seriously, this weapon is littered with downsides, including those iron sights. ---- 3. ZN6-Prototype (MC3) I'll admit, I was pretty mad about putting this one on the list. The ZN6-Prototype is a classic from the Modern Combat series. But yes, it has some atrocious iron sights. If you thought the TXR's iron sights were extremely obtrusive, think again. In what manner would you like to use these iron sights? Never! Just like with the ACM, the front sight is fine. In fact, I believe the rear sight is identical to the ACM's. But that front sight is even more obtrusive than the ACM's and gives this weapon the definitive "tunnel vision" type iron sights. Great weapon, but horrible iron sights. ---- 2. Black Mamba (MC4) One of my top 10 favourite guns in MC history. The Black Mamba. And at first glance, you may think that I am a madman by putting this as the #2 worst iron sight in Modern Combat history. It's open, right? It has a clear sight that makes you pin-point accurate! Well, put it this way. These iron sights are MISALIGNED. Yes, misaligned. That automatically moves it up the list. And on a weapon like the Black Mamba, which fires at a laughable rate of fire and requires the most precise aiming out of any gun in the game, these iron sights suck. These iron sights are one of the major reasons why people don't use this weapon. But veterans at this weapon - like me, since I've almost gotten 1000 kills with this weapon, will handle these. Although they suck. ---- Now for the worst iron sights in Modern Combat history. For me, it had to be none other than the 1. Shred-4 (MC3) These iron sights, in my opinion, are the worst iron sights in Modern Combat history. First off, there is so much blockage at the bottom. And thanks to the weapon's high recoil, when aiming down sights, the blockage COMPLETELY, and I mean COMPLETELY, blocks your view of the target. Secondly, these sights are very obtrusive! The ring on the top of the rear iron sight and the stuff going on at the side basically gives you tunnel vision. Not as much as the ZN6, but that tunnel vision is blurry as hell. Third, the weapon has extreme muzzle flash, to the point where all you can see is the bottom part of the sight and a series of massive yellow flashes in front of you. These iron sights are awful, and are also put on a gun that has heavy recoil! So... THEY'RE UNBEARABLE! ---- Dishonorable Mentions The CTK-1410 from Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. These iron sights are misaligned, and are very obtrusive and ugly. However, it is a shotgun, so I took it off the leash. ---- The KR-200 from both Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour . Terrible iron sights, especially as the KR-200 has a weird wobble on the sights when the third round of a burst is expended. ---- The S1 Custom from Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. It is a shotgun, so I took it off the leash as well. Anyway, those are my Top 10 worst Iron Sights in MC history. Comments are welcome, especially with thoughts. - Enzo Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts